1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheel assemblies and more particularly to the combination of a solid elastomeric tire with metal rim and hub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although wheels with pneumatic tires are most commonly used for passenger carrying vehicles, there is still a comparatively large market for smaller wheels with solid tires. Some applications of such wheels impose harsh operating conditions on them. This can occur as a result of the nature of the equipment on which the wheel is used, the way it is operated, or the environment in which it is operated, or all of these factors combined. One example is that where the wheel assembly is used in a caster assembly. In some applications of caster assemblies, the device on which they are used is subjected to sudden changes of direction which, in some circumstances, may not result in a completely responsive swiveling for change of caster orientation. The result is a sidewards scrubbing of the tire on the ground until the caster orientation changes in accord with the direction of movement of the device. Such action is particularly harsh where the device supported by the caster is attached to some powered vehicle having the capability of raising the device from the ground as the vehicle makes a turn and then lowering the device to the ground while the vehicle is in motion. An example is the tail wheel on a brush cutter mounted to a tractor by a three-point hitch by which the cutter can be raised and lowered while the tractor is in motion. Since the caster is free to rotate on its swivel axis as the tractor moves along, it can be subjected to sharp sideward forces when the brush cutter is lowered toward the ground. When the caster tire contacts the ground as the tractor is moving, there is a strong tendency for the sharp sideward blow on the tire to force the tire sideways on or completely off the rim. It is an object of the present invention to provide a construction which resists dislodging of the tire from the rim upon sideward impact.